


Afraid

by butiwasa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Age Difference, Bottom Peter Pan, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, it's truly all fluff and i love it omg i want this to actually happen, top killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiwasa/pseuds/butiwasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Killian finds out Peter is abused at home, things get tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluff Captain Pan drabble, not sure how long it is going to be :) please comment if you enjoyed it

"There is no way you are going to pull through with this," Peter hissed at Killian while he desperately tried to cease the older man.  
  
Killian groaned and turned to the boy, "This man has been abusing you your whole life, I intend to make him regret every. Single. Hit."  
  
With pure embarrassment, the boy crossed his arms while breaking Killian and his stare-down. He hated the whole situation, he wished Killian never saw the scars.  
  
Killian's heart ached at the sight in front of him, his young lover looking so weak and afraid. This was the first time upon meeting him that Killian realized the boy was after all a boy. Killian reached forward with his hand, and tenderly caressed Peter's soft cheek. To his utter surprise, the boy who always took control, submitted and leaned into his callused hand.  
  
"Peter, I want this man to pay for what he did to you."  
  
The boy placed his smaller hands on Killian's extend arm, his pale skin gripping the leather of his older lover's jacket.  
  
"I just want to go home," Peter's cheeks immediately reddened when he heard the mistake in his own words. He called Killian's apartment his home. Peter jerked his head away from Killian's loving touch, but still kept his grip on Killian's arm, knowing he still needed the comfort of the older man.  
  
Despite the heart-wrenching sight in front of him, Killian couldn't help but smile at the boy he loved so much.  
  
"You think my apartment is your home?"  
  
Peter retracted his small hands from his protector's arm. His cheeks were redder than the skin of an apple they shared earlier.  
  
"Well I've had fonder memories there than anywhere else," when Killian didn't respond Peter continued, "forget it."  
  
Peter started backing away from the older man with pure regret; he wish he'd kept his mouth shut. Killian felt as if he was in a dream, nothing seemed real. He'd always wanted to ask the boy to move in with him, however he was going to wait until the boy turned eighteen to bring it up. Killian knew there relationship was illegal as it was, Peter wasn't an adult yet, he knew that it'd be nearly impossible to have him move in without getting caught. However now that he was aware of Peter's home situation, he couldn't even stomach the thought of Peter living with the monster any longer.  
  
Before Peter got too far away, Killian snapped out of his trance and stepped into action. The man was overall bigger than Peter, in height and in muscle. It took Killian half a step and little effort to keep the boy from running away. His large hand gripped the thin material of the cotton shirt Peter had stolen from Killian after their love making earlier that day. Even if Peter had put up a fight, he would have been no match to Killian's strength.  
  
"Killian let go of me," Peter demanded while he attempted to shrug the older man's secure hold on him.  
  
"Why? Where would you go?" Killian attempted to pull the boy into his safe arms, but the boy would have none of it.  
  
Peter pushed his arms protectively in front of his frail body, making himself impossible to be hugged. He'd done this plenty of times when he was younger, he'd never be the one to show affection. Before Killian he hadn't felt affection at all, if he was honest with himself.  
  
The older man sighed and desperately tried to force the boy to submit into the hug. "Peter c'mon there is no reason to shut me out now."  
  
"Let go of me, Killian," Peter's command sounded more like a warning than anything else.  
  
"I want you to move in with me," Killian blurted out without an idle thought.  
  
This didn't force the boy to give in, but he stopped pushing the man away. Now they just stood, in the street outside Peter's "home". Killian's hands rested on Peter's shoulder and Peter's arms pressed against his chest. They were twisted together in a way neither wanted to untwist from.  
  
"What?" Peter breathed out the question, his voice cracked with all the emotions he normally failed to feel.  
  
"Move in with me. I'm not sure how we can pull it off, but I think we should try," Killian was a confident man, but even he was worried his lover would deny him.  
  
Peter's eyebrows crossed and the walls that normally guarded him vanished. A sincere smile etched it's way onto his teenage face and Killian actually saw what the boy was thinking instead of waiting to be told. The boy want nothing more than to leave home to be with Killian, and never was it more clear than that moment. Peter retracted his arms and granted the man his wish to hold him. Killian eagerly pulled Peter in, his arms left the boy's shoulder to rest on his lower back and the back of his head. Killian didn't need to tug for the boy to come closer, he moved closer on his own.  
  
"Moving in, is it something you're interested in?" Killian asked the rhetorical question as he ran his fingers through the boys fluffy hair.  
  
"Yes," the boy replied delicately. Peter's cheeks reddened again, he was afraid he was making himself too vulnerable.  
  
Killian's smile broadened at the sight of Peter's red cheeks, "Then it's settled, but first I need to take care of someone..."  
  
Killian placed his hands back on the boys shoulders, only this time to push him away instead of pull him close. Peter new exactly who he was talking about and immediately took action. The younger male quickly tried to get a grip on the man turning towards his house.  
  
"Killian- wait!" Peter managed to place his delicate hand on Killian's firm shoulder. The boy's grip was anything but strong, but Killian didn't have it in him to fight off the boy, not after seeing the way he's been mistreated for so long.  
  
Killian obeyed the boys desperate plea and he turned around to face him. Their eyes met each other and they communicated through eye contact, the way only certain pairs can.  
  
"Peter, I saw your back... your stomach... I saw bruises and everything. Most of them were old, but there were a few new ones. I'm not stupid, it was your father... he's been abusing you." Killian sighed and their intense eye contact broke along with Peter's pride, "I need to do something- anything-"  
  
"Killian," Peter whimpered the name, his voice was weak, "he's not worth it."  
  
Killian had never wanted to scream as loud as he did then, "he's a bloody monster, those marks on you're body are inhumane-"  
  
Tears welled up in Peter's eyes, he hated how weak he was, "I knew they were ugly, I shouldn't have let you see them."  
  
This comment seemed to stab Killian, it hurt as much as discovering the abused skin, if not more. The boy had had self-confidence issues since Killian first met him. Killian was blind enough to believe the boy's problems were created from the boys mind. Now he understood why Peter thought so lowly of himself: he was told daily that he was a mistake, beaten bloody for chewing too loudly or staying out too late.  
  
"No, bloody hell, no. Peter I didn't mean that-"  
  
"Forget it, Killian, you should go home. I belong here," Peter sounded like a displeased child, which in a way he was. The boy retracted his small hand from Killian's broad shoulder.  
  
Killian tried to ignore Peter's age- which normally proved to be an easy ask- but he was acting like such a child. At this point Killian was frustrated and he couldn't help but be angry with Peter, along with his devilish father.  
  
"Dammit Peter, you know I didn't mean that."  
  
"Oh, shut up Killian. Don't tell me what I know or don't. I thought we established I wasn't a child. I know what I'm thinking, just like I know what you meant: the scars are ugly." Killian was mad, but Peter was livid and embarrassed which were two dangerous emotions to cross.  
  
"No, not to me at least," Killian shook his head, trying to show his displeasure, "you're body... It's perfect, Peter."  
  
"Don't try to flatter me-"  
  
"Why can't you take a compliment?" Killian had been working on his anger issues since he met Peter- the most frustrating boy on the planet- however, the boy knew just how to get under his skin.  
  
Peter was shattered. He hated feeling like a child. He was aware he wasn't perfect; that he was a mistake. To the boy, Killian's loving words felt only like mocks. How could such a handsome man fall in love with a pathetic little boy like Peter? Despite his various attempts to look past it, Peter always felt like a charity case. No words or actions could change the mind of a stubborn boy.  
  
A grunt escaped the boy's chapped lips when he breathed a response, "I don't need or want your pity, and I sure as hell don't need your help with my father."  
  
Killian's large hand extended to the back of Peter's head, cupping his neck. The boy liked the comfort too much to pull away. "If you have things handled on your own, why the hell haven't you stopped him?" Killian's grip tightened, inflicting a small amount of irritation to Peter's neck, "and why the hell didn't you tell me about all of this?"

The boy's eyes fogged up, he'd never thought this conversation would happen. He thought he would end the flirty conversations, the romantic glances, long before it came down to such a situation. He was a lost boy, who thought he wouldn't find love, especially with such an older man. 

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't go beat the bastard bloody. Just. One. Reason." Killian was livid, and Peter was hurt.

A familiar frown etched itself onto Peter's pale completion, "because I don't see a point. Can't we go home? To your apartment?"

Killian's heart melted and his chest was warm with love and affection. "We'll go home once I beat him bloody."

The man removed his hold on Peter and headed towards the run-down house. The grass exceeded Killian's shin; it hadn't been cut in months. Someone with a mundane eye could point that out. Killian had never actually been inside Peter's house- Peter always sneak outside- so Killian never thought much of it. He just assumed living without a mother resulted in less housework getting done.

"Killian!" Peter dashed towards his lover, but his lover was determined and ignored him completely.

The path wasn't visible through the weeds and broken bottles of beer crunched under the man's boot. The place truly was disgusting. When a light hand attached itself to Killian's shoulder, he kept walking, not paying any attention to it.

 "Killian!" The boy tried to reason with him, but he already opened the door.

The TV was heard in the background along with the crumpling of paper. A strong scent of rum and tobacco filled both of their nostrils, the smells aroused the addict part of Killian he used to be.

"Peter?" A voice croaked, it was raspy as if it had been smoking since the womb. 

Killian's boots echoed whilst he walked straight down a narrow hallway towards the voice. He heard and felt the crunch of glass beneath his leather boots didn't have to give an idle thought to know it was more alcoholic bottles. It was a true wonder social services hadn't checked the place out before Killian.

"Peter?" The dead voice angrily asked while a shaking hand rested on Killian's shoulder.

Peter's eyes were wide and pleading, he was on the verge of tears and his thin finger pressed against his lips. The motion clearly demanded Killian to be quiet and leave, but the man would have none of it.

"Not quite," Killian stepped into view.

The man was taken aback by the surprise and Peter froze with disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will edit grammar mistakes later! :) Please comment and follow this story to find out what happens next.. the next chapter will be up soon! :)


End file.
